alt ending to the bathroom scene
by TheEvilQueensMistress
Summary: rachel/quinn femslash, more to come.
1. Chapter 1

ALTERNATIVE ENDING TO GLEE BATHROOM SCENE: faberry fem slash, enjoy

=)

"Quinn you're the prettiest girl I know but you are so much more than that." Quinn dabs her eyes, emotions swirl around her head; she has just slapped Rachel Berry, the woman whom she feels more for than anyone else, even if she doesn't understand those feelings. "Here let me get that for you." Rachel takes the towel from Quinn's shaking hands as the blonde staggers back.

Quinn inhales sharply, stunned by the assured closeness of the other girl. She couldn't believe the effect that Rachel was having on her; she couldn't help but lean in to the beautiful brunette as she wiped away the tears. Rachel seemed to be experiencing the same thing. Her body was so close Quinn could feel the heat radiating off of her.

"Rachel, why are you still here?" breathes Quinn. Rachel pauses with her hand still resting on Quinn's face.

"I honestly don't know." Rachel pauses again removing her hand to fiddle with her dress awkwardly. "I guess it's because I'm drawn to you. I can't explain it but I have this need to be near you. Even though we are constantly at each other's throats there is something more behind our conversations, I can feel it. I could never leave you Quinn." admits Rachel dropping her hands to her side and staring down at the grimy tile floor. She can't bring herself to meet Quinn's gorgeous green eyes out of fear of what she will find there, disgust, confusion, love? After what seemed like an eternity of silence Rachel spoke again. "I picked that corsage you know. I thought it would match your eyes perfectly."

"Well you where right." They both blush and there is another moment of uneasy silence; all of the words that they have never had the courage to say to each other fighting to come out.

"Quinn… I'm sorry." Rachel picks up Quinn's soft, delicate hand and examines it. "I'm sorry you're so afraid of the future. I wish I could make it better for you, I just want you to be happy." More tears fall from Quinn's green eyes as she gingerly lifts the hand Rachel had been holding and places it on the brunettes face.

"Why are you sorry? I'm the one who is sorry, I slapped you! I will never hurt you like that again, I promise."

"It's ok, really it is Quinn, and you don't have to apologize." Rachel again wipes away the tears flowing down Quinn's beautiful heart shaped face.

"Yes I do. And you do help Rachel You help more then you could ever know." With that Quinn caresses Rachel's face and leans in for a kiss. Rachel closes the gap between them and can feel the electricity spark as their hips press into one another's. Rachel took charge immediately deepening the kiss. She shivered as her tongue entered Quinn's open mouth. Rachel could feel the other girl trembling as Rachel tossed the rag and placed her free hand on the small of Quinn's back.

The blonde moaned in response to Rachel's tongue and tried to press herself even closer. Quinn was soon backed against the bathroom wall with Rachel's hands on her hips running up to her chest. Quinn couldn't believe this was actually happening! The girl who had stole her man and made her life hell was now feeling her up! And Quinn couldn't deny that she liked it. She couldn't help but smile at the thought of Rachel Berry making her wet.

They pulled apart breathless, Rachel's hands lingered on Quinn as the blonde brushed back a strand of her own hair.

"Wow" says Quinn at an utter loss for words. Rachel being typical Rachel was not.

"That was fantastic Quinn. You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that to you!"

"Really?" asks Quinn genuinely surprised. Rachel nods her head and blushes. Seductively Quinn bends down and whispers in Rachel's ear "What else have you always wanted to do to me?" Quinn bites down on Rachel's earlobe making her jump. Quinn can't understand why she was feeling the need for Berry to be inside her but she was.

"Quinn!" Rachel chirped. "Not now, what if someone walks in?" you could here the longing in her voice but also the trepidation. Quinn didn't seem to care. She ran her hands all over Rachel's thin body. "Don't get me wrong I want to but the others will be wondering where we are."

"Forget them." Quinn laced her fingers with Rachel's "it's only us."

"Fuck it!" Rachel moaned lunging at the other girl. She wrapped her arms violently around Quinn's neck and their lips crashed together. Fireworks lit up behind Rachel's eyes and her knees buckled, finally she had the girl of her dreams.

Suddenly the bathroom door swung open and Brittany walked in sobbing uncontrollably. The two pulled apart instantly praying that she hadn't noticed.

"Quinn, Santanna won't dance with me!" says Brittany flinging herself into Quinn's arms causing her to stumble back with the force of it. 'She's to busy dancing with that bully Karofki and pretending to be in love with him!" Quinn rubs Brittany's back as the other blonde cries relentlessly; why does Santanna have to be such a scared jerk? Rachel manages to skitter across the bathroom and open the door.

Quinn follows Rachel with her eyes. The brunette mouths "See you on the dance floor." Quinn nods and couldn't help the smile that spread across her lips

The rest of prom flew by. Brittany got her dance with Santanna and even risked a peck on the cheek. Quinn and Rachel danced together ignoring the strange looks being shot their way by the rest of Glee club. When Junior prom was over Quinn Fabray and Rachel Berry walked out of McKinley High hand in hand; there is a thin line between love and hate.


	2. Chapter 2

The two sat in Quinn's powder blue Honda in front of Rachel's house. Her dad's weren't home and Quinn's parents weren't expecting her home so they had the whole night.

"Want to come in?" asks Rachel shyly. Too nervous to speak Quinn just nods. The brunette leads them inside opening the cherry wood door to her house with shaking fingers. She takes off her coat and tosses it on the couch. "I think we should talk about what happened in the bathroom."

"Rachel…" Quinn hastily interrupts.

"Just let me finish." Quinn nods allowing the suddenly talkative Rachel to speak. "All throughout Glee everybody thought those songs I sang where for Finn, but they weren't they were for you Quinn."

"Wait what?" Quinn didn't want to think about her intense emotions for Rachel Berry or the kiss. All she knew was that she wanted to do it again.

"It's always been you Quinn." whispers Rachel placing her hand on Quinn's knee. The blonde was oddly touched; knowing that Rachel had wanted her was turning her on. Rachel opens her mouth to speak again but Quinn puts a finger to her lips.

"Stop talking beautiful." Quinn gets up off her spot on her couch and straddles Rachel's hips. She brushes Rachel's bangs out of her eyes and behind her ear, realizing that she has always wanted to do that. Rachel tried to straighten up to reach Quinn's full, red lips only to be pushed backwards and pinned down by her shoulders. "Just enjoy." Quinn dives in pressing her lips to Rachel's. She explores the girls mouth leaving no inch undiscovered. She moaned into Rachel's mouth as their tongues battled for dominance. Eventually Quinn conceited letting Rachel delve into her mouth.

Quinn slowly lowered her hands from Rachel's shoulders down to her chest. The lace of the beautiful pink dress tickled her fingers as they danced along the hem line. Rachel tossed her head back as Quinn kissed hungrily down the brunette's neck, sucking and nipping on her pulse point.

"Oh god Quinn!" says Rachel in a deep husky voice quiet different from her usual sweet tone, as she grinds into Quinn. Quinn arched into Rachel whimpering as Rachel grabs the back of the blondes thigh pulling her closer; trying desperately to mold their bodies together. "Mhmmm." Moans Rachel. "Wait, wait!" squirming out from under Quinn. Rachel stretches a hand out "Shall we?" Again to nervous to speak Quinn nods.

The two race up the stairs and into Rachel's room. The walls are a lighter shade of pink than Rachel's dress. Her bed was a gorgeous flower print. Quinn falls back onto the soft fluffy bed and closes her eyes.

"I want this Rachel, I really do. I want so badly to touch you and make you feel amazing, but I'm scared."

"Don't worry baby." Rachel sits next to Quinn and picks up her hand yet again. She traces the pattern of veins across Quinn's delicate hand. She brings it to her lips and kisses it. "I'll take care of you." Quinn nods and opens her eyes.

"I know you will." Quinn kisses Rachel softly and intimately. Quinn breaks the kiss and puts her head up against Rachel's, rubbing her index finger along Rachel's thumb. "Rachel, before today this would have made me laugh, but only because I didn't think you felt this way towards me. You have always been there for me, through everything and it took me slapping you to notice. I am in love with you Rachel Berry."

"And I'm in love with you Quinn Fabray." They share another intimate kiss but this one turns into something more.

Quinn puts her head on Rachel's pillows; they smell like lavender, just like Rachel. Quinn runs her fingers through Rachel's thick, chocolate hair. She closes her eyes and lets her instincts take over. Her body stiffens as Rachel picks her up a little to unzip the dress that was annoyingly in the way. Rachel drapes the dress over her desk.

"Rachel what are you doing?" giggles Quinn.

"Well it's a beautiful dress and I don't want it to get wrinkly." Quinn bursts into laughter, only Berry would think about trivial things like that right before sex. Rachel stalks back to Quinn. She can't take her eyes off of Quinn's silky smooth vanilla skin. Rachel kisses away Quinn's fears.

Once all of their clothing was on the floor, minus their dresses, which were on the desk. Rachel lowered herself over Quinn and kisses the girls perfectly round breasts. Her nipples were already hard when Rachel took one in her mouth. She bites and licks greedily as Quinn groans beneath her. Rachel paused and scanned the rest of Quinn's perfect body. Rachel's eyes travel down Quinn's toned stomach to her soaked navy blue panties. She couldn't believe how wet Quinn actually was. She tentatively reached out and stroked the length of Quinn's wet panties.

"Oh god!" moans Quinn. The barrier between them is slowly removed. Rachel gasps at Quinn's gorgeous, clean, trimmed pussy. She licked her lips wanting to taste so badly. She can't count how many times she imagined how good Quinn would taste. Rachel slithered down to the blonde's dripping pussy. She raked Quinn's thighs with her nails and licked the juices on them. "Please Rachel." Begged Quinn. The brunette didn't even realize how bad she was teasing her lover "Please!" Rachel could not deny her what she knew she so desperately needed.

Rachel ran her tongue the whole length of Quinn's core savoring every bit. "Oh my god Quinn you taste so fucking good!" says Rachel looking up and locking eyes with Quinn. She quickly returns to the task at hand and runs her tongue up and down playing with Quinn's clit. She finally takes the swollen nub in her mouth electing screams.

Rachel gently inserts one finger into Quinn's tight, wet vagina causing the blonde to scream again. She starts slow than faster and faster to match the speed of Quinn's bucking hips. Rachel could feel Quinn's orgasm building with her own. She loved finally having the woman of her dreams riding her fingers.

Rachel pushed Quinn over the edge inserting another finger. Quinn screamed Rachel's name and writhed uncontrollably. Rachel lapped up her delicious juices and dug her fingers deeper allowing Quinn to ride out her orgasm. Quinn flopped back down onto the bed completely out of breath. Rachel lay beside her with her head pressed into Quinn's neck.

"Wow Rachel, that was amazing."

"Yeah it was." whispers Rachel through a huge smile. Quinn kisses the diva's neck seductively and finally her lips. Quinn lazily throws her leg over the brunette rubbing herself into Rachel. Rachel laughs and turns over wrapping her leg over Quinn's so their cores are connected.

Licking her fingers Quinn slips two fingers inside of Rachel gently. "I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't baby, I trust you, I want this." Rachel emphases her point by grinding into Quinn's fingers pushing them together. The two end up scissoring giving each other mind blowing orgasms.

They fall asleep curled into one another with huge smiles plastered to their faces.


End file.
